remember, remember
by millounette
Summary: Ayame ne se souvient plus. Il a oublié les jours passés avec Shigure, mais le monde tourne encore.


« Mikado savait qu'il ne devait pas brusquer Sakura. Après tout, elle restait fragile et innocente comme toutes les jeunes filles en fleurs. Il prit le menton de la belle jeune femme entre ses doigts et approcha délicatement ses lèvres de son doux visage. »

Shigure posa la feuille blanche sur son bureau et contempla un moment les maigres lignes qui gesticulaient au travers. Cela devrait bien suffire pour aujourd'hui, deux ou trois lignes. Il s'allongea sur sa table de travail, les bras croisés. Les pas de Tohru dans l'escalier le ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Shigure, vous ne venez pas manger ? J'ai préparé un sukiyaki pour le dîner, ça va être délicieux.

- Bien sûr ma petite Tohru, je viens tout de suite. »

Il entendait Kyo marmonner depuis la cuisine que la place d'un poulpe amorphe comme lui était à l'intérieur de l'assiette, et non pas devant. Il ne se sentait pas tellement visé, il avait pris l'habitude des pics du chat.

Non, ce qui l'attristait aujourd'hui, c'était surtout la date sur le calendrier, barrée d'un trait épais au marqueur noir. Ce jour célébrait la mort d'un être cher, pour Shigure. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un bâton d'encens. Après avoir craqué une allumette, il alluma la brindille parfumée et resta un moment immobile, contemplant la fumée qui semblait se contorsionner de douleur. Les fines volutes blanches lui rappelaient ses cheveux, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisque chaque jour le ramenait à sa peau, son odeur, ses yeux… Il en devenait pathétique, comme un drogué cherche sa came jusque parterre sur les trottoirs.

Chaque jour, chaque instant servait de prétexte pour penser à Ayame. Depuis longtemps, il avait cessé de lutter contre son obsession, et il voyait l'image de son sourire adorable se dessiner sur les murs. Combien de fois prierait-il encore pour le repos de son âme ? Combien de fois revivrait-il ses cris, ses suppliques, caché derrière les parois en papier de riz ?

Dans ses cauchemars, le sourire mauvais d'Akito valsait au milieu des ombres, répétant inlassablement le même ordre. « Je veux qu'il t'oublie, pour m'avoir désobéi. Il t'oubliera, je veux être la seule à te connaître entièrement, lui n'en a pas le droit. Tes courbes, tes caresses, il oubliera tout, sans exception. »

Ses précieuses reliques du temps passé ensemble, de leur temps à eux, dont il portait désormais le poids, seul, disparurent de l'esprit d'Ayame. Plus rien. Le soupir trop vite résigné d'Hatori s'exécutant, qui ne contestait pas, le blessait encore et encore... Lui qui pourtant était leur ami, le confident et gardien de leur idylle. Puisque ce n'avait jamais été que ça, une idylle. Une parenthèse dans leurs vies.

Les yeux clos et un vague sourire mélancolique flottant sur ses lèvres, il se remémorait les engueulades, les nuits d'amour, les promenades et les après-midi tranquilles, ensembles. En souvenir du temps où, justement, il y eut un 'ensemble'.

Quelqu'un lui avait dit, un jour, qu'oublier apporte la douleur. Il lui semblait parfois que c'était vrai, et pour celui qui oublie, et pour celui qui est oublié. Cela vous tue de l'intérieur, comme un harpon arrache la truite du fleuve.

Aujourd'hui, il manque toujours une lumière dans le regard de son amant, malgré son apparente bonne humeur constante. Mais enfin, il est mauvais de s'étendre sur le passé, cela vous vieilli trop vite.

Shigure se leva brusquement, s'étira, les bras derrière la tête, et jeta négligemment sa paire de lunettes sur une pile de papiers noirs d'encres. Il jeta un regard bref sur la photographie de son ancien amant et abaissa le cadre contre le bois du bureau pour cacher le visage. Enfin prêt, la tête pleine de souvenirs doux ou grinçants, il descendit l'escalier en cerisier.

« Shigure, vous venez ? On va finir par commencer sans vous !

-J'arrive ma petite fleur. »

Et le chat lui criait que, de toute façon, il ne l'avait pas attendu pour entamer son repas.


End file.
